Erótica Riko
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Lala transforma a Rito en Riko para poder hacer una pintura de ella, pero las cosas terminaron de otra forma.


Segundo Lemon prototipo.

* * *

Erótica Riko

(+18)

Pareja: Riko (Rito) & Lala

— ¡No otra vez! —

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa de los Yuuki y como era costumbre, despertaban con algún grito ya sea de Nana o del propio Rito, aunque esta mañana fue una voz distinta la que gritó.

— Lo lamento — Lala, se encontraba frente a una joven de cabello castaño muy parecida a Rito.

— ¿Por qué me transformarte en Riko? — Preguntó la joven que se encontraba desnuda frente a Lala.

— Necesito a Riko para algo. — Decía Lala totalmente avergonzada al ver a Riko molesta. — ¿Estás enojado? — Preguntó Lala dándole un rostro tierno que causó que la joven suspirara.

— Bien, no es Saruyama, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Riko en un tono azul al imaginarse a su mejor amigo afuera esperándola.

— No. — Respondió Lala negando con la cabeza.

— Bueno, ¿qué es? — Riko notó como Lala jugaba con el cabello y por ende pensó que se trataba de algo vergonzoso para él.

— ¿Te puedo dibujar? — Preguntó la chica sin más.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Riko ante tal petición.

— ¿Dibujar? — Lala asintió nuevamente para sorpresa de la castaña. — ¿Era eso? —

— Sí — Respondió Lala usando su D-Dial para traer un lienzo y una paleta de colores. — Me pidieron dibujar un desnudo, ahora de una chica para el club de arte. — Dijo Lala mientras acomodaba las cosas en cuarto de Rito.

— ¿Vas a un club de arte? — Preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— Lala-sama se unió junto a Haruna-san después de que ella pintara a Nana junto a ti. — Informó Peke confundiendo a la castaña.

— Puedo saber cuándo fue eso. — Pidió Riko mientras Lala sacaba de su D-Dial la pintura que dibujo Haruna en donde se mostraba abrazando a Nana. — ¿Cómo supieron de esto? — Riko al ver la imagen recordó la pelea de Mea con Nana y el abrazo que le dió a la segunda princesa para reconfortarla.

— Haruna visitó a Nana y ella le mostró un vídeo de seguridad de su safari virtual. — Comenzó a hablar Lala recordando la visita de Haruna. — Parece ser que Haruna le pidió el vídeo a Nana para hacer esa pintura para su clase y para Nana. — Terminó ella mientras mostraba fotos del club de pintura.

— De verdad Haruna tiene talento. — Comentó Rito al ver los finos detalles de la obra. — Desde ese día Nana me ha tenido confianza. — Riko sonrió ligeramente. — Bien, te voy a ayudar con esa pintura, pero por favor evitar que Saruyama la vea. —

Lala guiñó el ojo para inmediatamente sacar un ramillete y dárselo a Riko.

— Necesito que tomes el ramillete y lo pongas de manera que tape tu entrepierna. — Le indicó Lala quien veía la manera en que Riko quedará perfecta. — Un poco más a la izquierda para que tu brazo no tape tu seno izquierdo. —

Riko obedecía entendiendo lo que Lala le pedía.

— Alza el cuello. — Pidió Lala mientras veía perfectamente a su futura obra de arte. — Perfecto. —

En ese momento un aparato apareció frente a Riko siendo cegada repentinamente por una luz.

— ¡Listo! — Exclamó Lala con felicidad.

Riko al no ver se dejó caer para atrás dándole un vistazo de su intimidad a la princesa Lala.

— Eso también cuenta como erótico. — Y nuevamente otra luz se dió.

Riko en ese momento se dió cuenta de lo que la princesa hacía, incorporándose y tapando la vista de su preciada intimidad.

— ¡Lala! — Exclamó avergonzada Riko el nombre de su prometida.

— Eres tan fotogénica. — En ese momento Lala le dió con otra luz para tomar una imagen de Riko con una mirada algo molesta como ruborizada. — ¿Podemos tomar más? —

Antes que Riko pudiera hacer algo, está se alzó con rapidez para tropesarse y caer sobre Lala.

— ¡Ah! —

Riko miró a Lala quien estaba debajo de ella y con sus pechos fuera siendo tomados por su manos.

— Y-Yo lo lamento. — Se disculpó ella cuando de pronto sintió que algo rozaba su vagina. — A-Ah —

Lala al sentir la presión en sus senos alzó su rodilla sin saberlo rozando los sensibles labios de Riko quien de inmediato se excitó.

— L-Lala

— R-Rito

Ambas jóvenes se movían provocando que la otra sintiera los roces. Riko en ese momento se dejó caer sobre Lala al punto de que los labios de ambas se encontraban a escasos milímetros.

— L-Lala.

Riko en ese momento sacó sus manos fuera dejando que sus erectos pezones entrarán en contacto con los de Lala provocando que ambas gimieran.

— R- Riko... Y-Yo. — En ese momento las manos de Lala llegaron al trasero de Riko, apretándolo y provocando que gimiera. — Lo lamento yo... —

Antes de siquiera disculparse, Lala sintió como su sensible cola era apretada.

— Ah... R-Riko — La princesa se movió aumentando el movimiento con los pechos de Riko quien estaba tomando la cola de Lala con una mano.

— Y-Yo. — Riko era incapaz de decir algo ante el placer que sentía en esos momentos.

Lala sentían como sus pezones jugaban con los de Riko en un armonioso y erótico movimiento; su pierna rozaba aquella zona que podía sentir que se humedecía con el contacto. Ambas estaban en un momento de placer donde sus femeninos cuerpos pedían ser apaciguados mediante el acto carnal.

Riko podía sentir los dedos de Lala presionando contra su trasero y uno de ellos rozando una zona de ahí. En un intento de evitar eso, ella se acercó más al rostro de Lala quien sentía los suaves labios de Riko contra los de ella.

— Lala — Pronunció eróticamente la castaña mientras sacaba su lengua ligeramente y lamía con delicadeza el labio inferior de la princesa.

Lala, quien también se dejaba llevar por el placer, llevó su lengua al labio superior de la castaña quien soltaba gemidos fuertes.

— Riko — Lala sentía que un calor en su húmeda entrepierna que buscaba estar más cerca de Riko.

Sin más, ambas chicas se besaron finalmente mientras sentían la calidez de la otra. El beso comenzó lleno de pasión sintiendo los labios carnosos de la otra que eran suaves y deliciosos. Una vez que ambas dejaron que el calor del momento las envolviera, dejaron que sus lenguas ingresaran a la boca de la otra.

La primera en recibir eso fue Riko quien sintió la lengua de su amada Lala recorrer cada esquina de su boca, jugando con lengua de igual forma para ser invitada a entrar a la boca de la princesa. Una vez que su lengua llegó a la boca de Lala, está fue atrapada por ella quien jugó nuevamente con la lengua de la castaña quien sentía una agradable como extraña sensación.

— «Ella e-es p-perfecta.» — Pensaba Riko en medio del placer al sentir el cuerpo de Lala contra el de ella sumada al beso.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, ambas se separaron siendo un hilo de saliva lo que quedó de ese beso el cual unía ambas bocas.

Riko, sin dudar, terminó de quitar el brasier como la blusa de Lala quien se dejó para poder sentir con su desnuda piel el cuerpo de la joven Yuusaki.

— ¿P-Por qué lo hacemos? — Preguntó Riko quien retiró las prendas superiores de la princesa.

— No lo sé. — Respondió Lala con un tono feliz.

Riko se alzó un poco, soltando la cola de Lala y apoyándose con ambos brazos a los costados de la princesa.

— Juega con ellos. — Pidió Riko a Lala quien entendió de inmediato.

Ella llevó sus manos a los suaves senos de su compañera quien soltó unos gemidos. Las suaves manos de Lala lograban hacer sentir a Riko como si estuviera en presencia de una diosa.

— L-La eres buena — Elogió Riko mientras sentía como la princesa pasaba sus dedos en sus pezones los cuales estaban duros.

— N-Nuca lo había hecho. — Dijo la princesa que seguía en su acción de satisfacer a su amada. — P-Pero eres bonita así... y me gusta—

Por segunda vez Riko había escuchado por parte de dos de las tres princesas que no les importaba si era Riko o Rito, ellas siempre le amarían.

Lala entonces decidió lleve su boca a aquellos rosados pezones siendo el izquierdo el que recibió y el gusto de ser lamido por Lala sacando gemidos de la castaña. La princesa lamía y succionaba aquel seno mientras el otro era tratado por su mano para después cambiar de lugar.

La vagina de Riko soltaba más líquido; era la segunda vez que llegaba a ese punto siendo la princesa Momo junto a Mea quienes antes la habían hecho sentir su primer orgasmo. Riko podía sentir como Lala succionaba sus pezones y también el amor que la princesa le daba. Su mente en ese momento se dió cuenta que amaba a Lala.

Ella amaba a Lala Satalin Deviluke.

— ¡T-Te amo! — Exclamó Riko mientras sentía su orgasmo.

Lala sintió como caía aquel líquido en su entrepierna la cual estaba húmeda y a punto de correrse por el constante placer. Riko se dejó caer sobre Lala sintiendo de la misma forma la húmeda entrepierna de la princesa.

— R-Rito — Lala se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos ante esa confesión.

La castaña, con un último esfuerzo, llevo su boca a los senos de Lala quien sonreía al ver que Riko aún no se daba por vencida.

— T-Te amo Lala S-Satalin Deviluke —

Sin perder tiempo, Riko comenzó a chupar el pezón derecho de Lala mientras el izquierdo se encontraba siendo pellizcado por la suave mano de la castaña. Lala, al sentir de golpe todo eso, dejó salir un gemido mientras alzaba sus piernas y rodeaba el torso de Riko quien disfrutaba el chupar como morder aquellos dulces pezones de Lala.

— ¡M-Más! — Exclamaba Lala quien sentía ya bastante húmeda su vagina.

Riko siguió con eso, llevando su lengua alrededor de las aureolas y sintiendo el sudor de la princesa. Lala quería que Riko jamás se detuviera ya que sentía el cielo al estar así junto a ella.

— Lala

La castaña detuvo su acción para ver a Lala quien estaba jadeante y preocupada.

— ¿Sí?

— Voy a ir allá "abajo"

— Hazlo

Riko al escuchar eso se separó de ella para poder posicionarse en la entrepierna de Lala la cual estaba húmeda a más no poder y mostrando que en cualquier momento ella liberaría sus jugos. La castaña se relamío los labios mientras con sus manos quitaba las prendas que cubrían la vagina de su princesa.

Al sentir las prendas irse, Lala soltó algunas gotas de jugos que llegaron al rostro de Riko quien los probó sintiendo el elixir que jamás espero probar.

— H-Hazlo — Pedía Lala quien dejó ver su rosada vagina a Riko quien le dió un ligero beso a aquellos labios. — ¡Riko! —

Se aventó, Riko había decidido usar su lengua para darle placer a Lala de la misma forma que Momo hacía pasado por cada lugar incluida aquella clítoris que provocaba placer en la devilukeana. Chupando y mordiendo con ligereza, Riko sentía los jugos impregnar su rostro sintiéndose feliz por ello.

— ¡Riko!

Incapaz de aguantar más, Lala se corrió en el rostro de Riko quien como pudo bebió aquel néctar que la princesa le otorgó. La princesa Lala estaba jadeante como feliz por lo que había hecho junto a Riko quien alzó su rostro para acercarse al de su amada prometida y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

— Te amo. — Susurro Riko una vez terminado el beso.

— Te amo, Rito. — Contestó Lala contenta a más no poder.

Las dos se abrazaron y disfrutaron la compañía de la otra por un rato sin ser interrumpidas, dándose uno que otro beso sin saber que la cámara de Lala había grabado todo para la posteridad


End file.
